happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chip Off the Ol' Block
"Chip Off the Ol' Block" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. HTF's Episode Description Ah, the smell of fresh cut grass... and blood and guts. When your parents tell you not to stick your hands in the machinery, you better listen! Oh, and don't play with fire either. It's really, really dangerous! Plot While Pop relaxes in a hammock near a pile of freshly raked leaves, Cub mows the lawn. One of the blades of the lawn mower hits a brick, however, and prevents Cub from continuing his task. He bends down and tries to remove the brick while the lawnmower is still running, but luckily Pop sees this and rescues Cub before anything bad happens. Pop places Cub on the hammock, removes the brick from the lawn mower, and proceeds to mow the lawn himself. Pop eventually comes upon broken glass and syringe needles in the yard, which he unknowingly runs over with the lawn mower. The debris that flies out from under the lawn mower cuts into Cub's skull, killing him and knocking his body off of the hammock. Pop then walks up, raking a few loose leaves into the nearby pile. He lights his pipe and throws the lit match into the pile of leaves, setting it ablaze. A gust of wind reveals that Cub's body lay hidden beneath the pile. Moral "Plant kindness and gather Love!" Deaths *Cub has his head sliced apart by various debris shot out from under Pop's lawn mower. Gallery imagescubpop.jpg|Pop wants Cub to stay on the hammock. imagesoff.jpg|Pop replacing Cub's chore. imagespopchip.jpg|This is what Pop found in the lawn mower. imagesthe.jpg|Pop panicking because Cub seems to do something wrong. indexcubpop.jpg|Cub looking at his dad mowing the lawn. indexchip.jpg|Cub working for the lazy Pop. indexpopoff.jpg|Pop looks inside the lawn mower to find the problem. indexpopcubchip.jpg|Pop keeps Cub away from the lawn mower. Goofs #Pop's pipe switches sides of his mouth a couple of times, sometimes during continuous shots. #Pop drops his pipe when he runs at Cub and, despite not picking it up, has it in the next shot as he removes the brick from the lawnmower. #Some of Cub's fingers get chopped off, however they reappear at the end of the episode. #When Cub falls into the pile of leaves behind the picnic table, the picnic table is not visible anymore in the next clip. #When Cub is getting hit by the glass and needles that Pop had run over with his lawnmower, his lower half of his body is not visible, as if it were inside the picnic table itself. #If one pauses when Pop places Cub on the hammack there's a bierf shot of Cub with his hand in the mower. Trivia *According to storyboards and commentary, the episode was originally going to end with Pop noticing Cub's death and intentionally burning his body. Feeling this was too morbid, the creators changed the ending to Pop accidentally setting Cub's body on fire. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1